


Zoro's Love Lesson

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro tends to be a rough lover, and ignoring his lover's needs Luffy plans to teach him the right way to go about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoro's Love Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> My first one piece fic ever 
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Zoro’s love Lesson

Zoro slammed into Luffy’s ass. They were in Luffy’s bed smelling of sweat, cum, and sex. Zoro came for the fourth time deep into Luffy’s ass. Luffy had released once and only once. Luffy was on his back, his legs up in the air, with Zoro’s 8 inch cock deep inside him. Zoro always came more, he had little self control, but he always insisted on topping.

Luffy groaned as Zoro pulled out, his seed slowly spilling out of his hole. Luffy was still hard as a rock. Zoro did suck Luffy off before sex, but he rarely found release when they fucked. Zoro was a good lover, but he had little control he would release 4 or more times. Luffy knew what would happen next. Zoro would go take a shower and relieve his bladder, then come back for a blow job.

He knew Zoro loved him, but he couldn’t help get the feeling he considered it a work out. That the sex kept him fit and flowing. The shower eased his muscles and the piss relieved him. He would come back for a final round of oral then get dressed and head up to the deck.

Zoro never realized Luffy got off. He was lost in the please he received from him. He found his release the moment he entered Luffy’s tight heat. He would start moving slowly his arousal coming back with the friction. He would fuck him slowly and Zoro loved how his cock pushed the cum deeper into his ass, it felt too good and he would cum again. His cock would remain hard and without losing a beat he started fucking him as hard and as deep as he could get. He never hit Luffy’s sweet spot.

Luffy stared at his arousal and decided that Zoro needed to be taught a lesson. Zoro walked into the shower room, and Luffy snuck in right behind him. Zoro turned the water on hot. Luffy struck knocking Zoro off his feet and snaking his arms under Zoro’s legs. In this position Zoro was facing the shower but the water only flowed over his crotch. Zoro was held in mid air and he struggled slightly.

“Luffy what the hell? Put me down!” “Luffy stretched his left hand to play with Zoro’s hard wet cock. Zoro blushed and groaned writhing in Luffy’s grasp. Zoro gasped when he felt Luffy’s cock rub against his hole. “Ah Luffy you can’t.” Luffy ignored him and pressed his cock deeper into the crack of Zoro’s ass and began rubbing against Zoro’s hole. Zoro’s face turned crimson and started moaning as Luffy’s right hand began to play with his balls.

Luffy latched onto Zoro’s wet neck licking and sucking. Luffy went from hard sucks to gentle licks driving Zoro crazy. Zoro couldn’t take the pleasurable assault on his body and he came, the hot water washing away Zoro’s seed. Zoro had never released so hard before and it left him panting. Luffy stopped his ministrations to Zoro’s body.

“You’re going to learn a lesson in sex Zoro. I barely have one you have four or more. If you like cumming so much were going to switch positions.” Luffy said before stroking Zoro back to full hardness, before pulling his hands away from Zoro’s crotch. Zoro groaned his hands grabbing the shower rail for dear life.

Luffy wrapped his arms completely around Zoro’s legs and laced his fingers in Zoro’s toes. He repositioned his cock at Zoro’s twitching puckered entrance. “This is what it feels like to be fucked without any prep.” Luffy pushed his cock into Zoro’s ass going as slow as possible. He couldn’t tear because he was a rubber man but he knew Zoro could, and he didn’t want to hurt Zoro that bad just teach him a lesson.

Luffy buried himself in Zoro’s ass letting Zoro slowly adjust to his size. Luffy enjoyed feeling Zoro’s tight muscles constricting on his cock. Zoro was drooling his eyes were glazed over and a heavy blush stained his cheeks. Zoro felt so full, he slightly wondered if this is how Luffy felt when they had sex. Then he remembered the pain and a wave of guilt and shame washed over him. He never waited for Luffy to adjust and he never went slow with Luffy. “I’m gonna start moving now.”

True to his word Luffy started to move give slow hard thrusts. Zoro moaned. “Oh fuck Luffy faster.” Luffy picked up the pace. The friction was amazing but Luffy wanted to teach Zoro a lesson. Luffy pulled back leaving only the head of his cock in Zoro’s tight ass. Luffy changed the angle of his thrust until he felt Zoro moan and clamp down on his cock. Zoro came spraying his seed only to have it washed away. “That was your sweet spot.”

Zoro shook in the aftermath of his orgasm. He groaned when he felt Luffy’s tongue on his neck. Luffy started his thrusts again aiming for Zoro’s sweet spot again and again. Zoro continued to moan and shudder in pleasure. Luffy pulled away from Zoro’s neck.

Zoro cried out when he felt something wet and warm touch his cock. Zoro looked down and saw Luffy’s head. He gasped then groaned as Luffy wrapped his lips around Zoro’s cock. So now with Luffy fucking him raw abusing his sweet spot and stretching his neck to suck him off, Zoro was blinded by pleasure. He felt Luffy moan around his cock, and he lost it.

Zoro came spraying his seed into Luffy’s mouth, and Luffy drank him happily. He pulled back and let the shower clean up the rest. Luffy gave a few more thrusts and with a moan he came spilling his seed deep into Zoro’s ass, the excess cum spilled back over Luffy’s cock and down his legs. Zoro felt the warm seed and it felt so amazing he came again, this time his seed splashed over his chest and abs.

Luffy released Zoro’s legs and let them touch the ground, but Luffy held him firm. Zoro thought it was over and he was ready to take a piss. He was shocked when he felt Luffy start to stroke his cock. “Luffy let me go I need to take a leak.”

Luffy smirked. “Go ahead until I go soft I’m not pulling out.” To prove his point Luffy gave a hard thrust to Zoro’s sweet spot. Zoro blushed and groaned.

‘He’s still hard. He only came once; I’ve cum at least four times now.’ Zoro thought, guilt flooding him. Luffy squeezed Zoro’s half hard cock and aimed it at the drain. Zoro couldn’t hold it anymore and let himself flow, and Luffy held him as he peed slowly massaging Zoro’s cock. Never had a piss felt so good. As Zoro’s flow started to slow Luffy shook Zoro’s cock causing the last few drops splash over his feet only to have the shower wash away.

Zoro was fully aroused when he was pressed up against the wall. Luffy’s hands started teasing Zoro’s tits pinching rubbing and pulling. Zoro moaned and rubbed his cock against the wall. Luffy started to fuck him, pounding into Zoro as hard as he could. He made sure to hit Zoro’s sweet spot with each thrust. Zoro had no idea how many times Luffy made him cum. His chest, stomach, cock, balls and legs were covered in his cum. His cock was sore and his balls were spent.

Luffy moaned felling Zoro’s constricting muscles on his cock. He held on for a final thrust and buried himself and shot his load. Zoro groaned as he was filled with more cum. He felt Luffy go soft inside his ass. “Alright your soft now pull out.” Zoro whimpered. Luffy just grinned at him.

“Not yet gotta take a piss first.” Zoro’s eyes widened and realized what Luffy was gonna do. Zoro tried to struggle but was drained from all his orgasms. Luffy moved Zoro on his knees with his ass in the air and his face into the floor. Luffy massaged Zoro’s ass and let himself flow.

Zoro couldn’t explain the feeling. He felt Luffy’s flow fill his body mixing with Luffy’s seed.

Zoro felt used and he like it.

As soon as Luffy was done he pulled out letting out a steady flow of piss and cum out of Zoro’s gaping hole. Luffy rolled Zoro onto his back letting the shower clean him. Zoro looked up at Luffy, and Luffy looked fucking amazing. Luffy turned off the shower and gave him a warm grin. “I hope you learned your lesson.” Luffy stepped over Zoro and grabbed a towel to dry off, and left.

Zoro waited for the piss and cum to leave his body. When most of it was out he crawled out of the bathroom, and crawled over and into Luffy’s bed. He lay there wet naked and spent. He was gonna wait for Luffy to return.

He had learned his lesson alright, he wasn’t being a lover. He was using Luffy like a tool to satisfy his own need, and he didn’t bother to take care of Luffy. He was treating him like an everyday work out, but he had learned his lesson and he was gonna make it up to Luffy. He was ready for Luffy to fuck him into the ground.

He was gonna do better and if its one thing he knew practice makes perfect, and Zoro had a lot of work to do.

Lesson learned


End file.
